Star Crossed Love
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: He was a Gemini she was a Sagittarius. The perfect match, maybe. Do they think so, absolutely.A story of how love can be even without the stars and horoscopes. SpinnerxxEmma
1. Zodiac Sign?

Star-Crossed Lovers

_**We'd cross the deepest oceans **_

_**cargo across the sea **_

_**and if you don't believe me **_

_**Just put your hands on me **_

_**And all the constellations **_

_**shine down for us to see **_

_**and if you don't believe me **_

_**just put your hands on me **_

_**Hands on me/ Vanessa Carlton.**_

She was up on the stage dancing her heart out. She seemed familiar, other than the other day at the store when I first talked to her. Yet something about her face, her eyes, seemed so familiar, like I've seen them before but I just never paid any attention to them, or her. Her solo was beautiful. She hit each step with such poise and moved right into the next movement with such grace.

I was dancing to my favorite song. This was my first ever solos and I couldn't screw it up. Especially because he was out there, watching my every move. I knew him, but he seemed not to recognize me. Ok so I did look different. I was taller, my body shaped out, finally, my hair was longer, and I had an amazing tan, but still I've to school with him for 4 years now, even though I am a year younger he should still remember me. He's so cute to. His short brown hair, his light brown eyes, the way he can laugh even in the most awkward or tough situations.

So it started at the video store. I wanted to watch a comedy, a classic but a comedy, and what better than Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I was reaching for it and so was this other girl. Thinking that I could get it first we both reached out and our hands hit each others. It was magical, I felt something I've never felt with any girl before and I could tell it was new to this girl too. She looked at me giggled a little and smiled.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's alright" I replied.

"Uh so I know this may sound weird but what is your zodiac sign".

Zodiac sign? What?

"Uh Gemini, why"

"Just wondering, oh I'm sorry but I have to go, bye."

"Bye"

She ran out of the store. I thought I knew her but oh well.

So now I'm sitting here at some stupid dance recital. Why? Because parents are evil and make you go to your sister's recital. I can't even leave early either. Talk about fair. Good part is I can go see her after she is done dancing, and maybe get her name.


	2. Backstage Meetings

_**But there is always so much distance can't but feel it somehow.**_

_**But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now.**_

_**I'm closing off inside and, oh; it's only just started,**_

_**And you can't be close enough unless I'm feelin' your heartbeat.**_

_**All of your love/Hellogoodbye**_

Emma's pov.

My solo was finished. I took my bows and roses were thrown at me from the audience. I have never felt s great in my life, I looked for him in the crowd and saw him right in the front row. He was holding 2 bouquets of roses. He threw one up to me and those were the only flowers I kept. As I walked off stage I noticed he was going towards there too. I took my seat in front of my mirror and talked to the girl next to me. Then he walked back stage. My stomach fluttered as he walked up to me. Be charming Emma, be charming.

"Hey" real charming Nelson. Great.

"Hey we really need to stop seeing each other like this" he replied with a smile.

"Well we will be seeing each other a lot more next week."

"And why is that"

"Because school starts next week"

"You go to Degrassi"

"Yeah I'm surprised you don't recognize me"

"Should I"

"Well I am a year younger than you but you know me"

"I bet you don't know me."

"OK hints; my step-dad works with computers, I love the environment, and you are Gavin aka Spinner Mason"

"How did you wait, Emma?"

"That's me. Emma Nelson"

"Woah you are like wicked pretty"

"Uh thanks Spinner"

"Oh uh sorry. I know this is going to sound weird but why did you ask my zodiac sign at the video store"

"I can't be curious"

"You can but it was kind of random"

"Did you feel something when our hands touched at the store"

"Yeah did you"

"Yeah, and I had read my horoscope for the day and it said "today you will meet a Gemini who may become someone very close in your life" and I'm running low on friends since last year so I was pretty much desperate to meet a Gemini."

"Oh, you're very honest and open about everything aren't you"

"Most things, I like expressing my self and telling people the truth.

"Oh uh after the recital do you want to catch a bite to eat at the Dot."

"Uh no I'm sorry I have to go home right away."

"Oh see you soon then"

"Yeah, Bye Spin"

"Bye Emma"

So he knows who I am now. I'm afraid though. I really like him and I think he liked me back, but I don't know if I'm ready to go out with someone very since Sean left and Jay was well, Jay. So you can probably say I have some trust issues. That may be the truth but I feel like I'm running away from something that might just help me get on with life. Oh well.


End file.
